Another Way to Die
---- Another Way to Die is a song by the band Disturbed. It is the 5th song on the band's 5th album, Asylum, as well as the first single on the album. This song is known by Disturbed fans everywhere as one of the best songs they ever written. And possibly there best song period. ---- Lyrics The indulgence of our lives Has cast a shadow on our world Our devotion to our appetites Betrayed us all An apocalyptic plight More destruction will unfold Mother Earth will show her darker side And take her toll It's just another way to die There can be no other reason why You know we should have seen it coming. Consequences we cannot deny Will be revealed in time Glaciers melt as we pollute the sky A sign of devastation coming We don't need another way to die Will we repent in time? The time bomb is ticking And no one is listening. Our future is fading Is there any hope we'll survive? Still, we ravage the world that we love And the millions cry out to be saved Our endless maniacal appetite Left us with another way to die It's just another way to die Ooh can we repent in time? Greed and hunger led to our demise A path I can't believe we followed Black agendas rooted in a lie Ooh can we repent in time? Species fall before our very eyes A world they cannot survive in Left them with another way to die Are we dead inside? The time bomb is ticking And no one is listening Our future is fading Is there any hope we'll survive? Still, we ravage the world that we love And the millions cry out to be saved Our endless maniacal appetite Left us with another way to die It's just another way to die Still, we ravage the world that we love And the millions cry out to be saved Our endless maniacal appetite Left us with another way to die It's just another way to die Ooh can we repent in time? It's just another way to die Ooh can we repent in time? It's just another way to die Can we repent in time? Song Meaning This song is talking about the lead singer's belief with global warming and it's approaching "The Time Bomb is Ticking..." and how no one is believing it (..."And no one is Listening..." he also sings about what is happening "Glaciers Melt as we Pollute the Skies..." and if you watch the video it shows what he believes the future to believe, a desolate wasteland basically, it shows a small, caged off pool of fresh water, and a timer placed on how long people can drink from it, it also shows the desperation of these people (They try to steal some extra water) and only a bush of fruit with food is left for any hunger to be quenched (where stealing is shown there as well) Trivia *This song does have a solo. *This song is 4:37 minutes long, making it one of the longest songs on the fifth album. *Combining videos on youtube, this song is one of the most viewed disturbed songs. Reaching to totals that are near 18 million. Category:Songs Category:Songs from Asylum Category:Songs that are 4-5 minutes long Category:Singles Category:Songs with solos